Monkey D. Garp
Monkey D. Garp (モンキー・D・ガープ, Monkī D. Gāpu) is a Marine vice admiral in the One Piece series. He is Dragon's father, Luffy's paternal grandfather, and Ace's adoptive grandfather. He took charge of Coby's training. After the war, he retired from active duty and became a Marine Instructor who trains the new Marine recruits, though still retaining the rank of vice admiral. Garp is one of the major active figures, along with Sengoku, Shiki, and Whitebeard, who saw the "King of the Pirates" when he was alive. In the third game, he can be unlocked by defeating him in Dream Log mode. Role in Games In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2, Garp hunts down his grandson who is holding possession of the Frenzy Dial. Later, Garp finds himself fighting his fellow marines being brainwashed by the Frenzy Dials and Luffy's Coalition saves. After Whitebeard's death (or rescue depending on the scenario), Garp seeks to gain Akainu's alliance for Luffy. Personality Quotes See also: Monkey D. Garp/Quotes Gameplay Moveset : , , , , : Swings to the left with his right fist, then to the right with his left fist. He repeats this motion, ending with a final 5th downward swing. : , , , : Garp grabs one enemy and then throws them up, then leaps up and grabs them again in midair and then throws them down to the ground. He then comes down and grabs the enemy again, tumbling forward along the ground in somersault fashion. He finishes by throwing the same enemy forward with a tomoe nage (a Judo move). : , , , , : Garp swiftly charges forward with a punch, then releases a flurry of rapid-fire punches in front of him. He then reaches out and grabs a single enemy by the legs, then twirls in circles while swinging the enemy around, generating a mini-tornado that deals damage to surrounding enemies. He then releases the enemy, sending them flying. : , , , : Garp grabs one enemy, then charges forward like a football player, using the enemy as a shield to bulldoze any enemies in his path. He finishes by throwing the enemy forward. : , , , , : Garp repeatedly pummels a group of enemies while hidden by a large cartoony fight cloud, generated by smoke and dust. : , , : Grabs a single enemy, does a German suplex, then holds the enemy by their legs and swings them around and around, generating a cyclone around himself which damages surrounding enemies, before finally releasing the enemy. : , , , : Grabs a single enemy and raises them up by the collar with his right hand. He then proceeds to headbutt the enemy continuously, before finishing by punching them away. : , , , , : Grabs a single enemy and leaps into the air and does a wrestling backbreaker move. Then slams the enemy onto the ground with a body slam. Then leaps into the air again and does a final body slam. Each slam has area damage, affecting surrounding enemies. : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 1: "Fist of Love": Garp breathes some hot air onto his right fist, as if preparing for a beatdown. He then swings his fist down, accompanied by a larger phantom replica of his fist coming down onto enemies in front of him. : + Special Ability Gauge Lvl. 2: "Super Oversized Iron Ball": An overly large cannonball lands on Garp as he catches it and lifts it with his arms. He then throws it forward, where it detonates on the ground causing a nuclear-like explosion. :R1 Special Skill:"Meteorite Fist": Garp throws forward a cannonball with his right arm. The cannonball detonates on impact. This can be charged by holding down the R1 button for 2 seconds, with the full charge being signified by Garp's hand glowing brightly. The charged version has him throwing 6 cannonballs rapidly. Fighting Style Garp is a very physical fighter and does not possess the powers of a Devil Fruit. Most of his moves revolve around grabs and grapples, which require an enemy to be grabbed in order to execute the full finisher. His crowd control ability is average, but he excels in single-target damage due to the many grapple moves he has at his command. His Special Attacks are the best for dealing crowd damage, while his normal move-set is more suited for duels. Garp possesses inhuman physical strength, as he is able to hurl cannonballs at enemies as if he were throwing baseballs at them. He can also lift up and throw a huge cannonball bigger than himself. External Links *One Piece wiki profile Category:One Piece Characters